Bilbo Baggins
Bilbo Baggins is a hobbit that lives in the shire. He was once a ring bearer. The only Lord of the Rings game in which he is a playable character is The Hobbit. He was hired by Thorin and Company to be their burglar on the Quest to Erebor, and he fought in the Battle of the Five Armies. He was also one of the ring-bearers of the One Ring, and the first to voluntarily give it up though with some difficulty. He wrote of his adventures in a book he called There and Back Again. Bilbo had no children, though he adopted his cousin Frodo Baggins and made him his heir. Bilbo was the first Hobbit to become famous in the world at large. History Early Life Bilbo Baggins was born on the twenty-second of September (Third Age:2013). He was the only son of Bungo Baggins and Belladonna Took. In Hobbiton, Bungo Baggins constructed a spacious Hobbit-hole for Belladonna, which they named Bag End. The family moved to their new home, where Bilbo would spend much of his life. As a young Hobbit, Bilbo was curious and eager for news of the outside world. The Istar wizard Gandalf noticed these qualities of Bilbo's on his visits to the Shire. Bilbo would later remember Gandalf's firework displays in the dwelling of his mother's family at Great Smials. When Bilbo's father died in 2926 (Third Age) and his mother died in 2934 (Third Age), Bilbo spent the next seven years living alone in Bag End. Quest to Erebor In the year 2941 of the Third Age, Bilbo at the age of fifty was visited by Gandalf and thirteen Dwarves, led by Thorin Oakenshield. These Dwarves wished to hire Bilbo to be their burglar on their quest to reclaim the Lonely Mountain from the dragon Smaug. Bilbo reluctantly agreed to go, and the next morning they set off from the Green Dragon Inn. Bilbo's first adventure on this journey was to investigate a light in the distance that turned out to be a fire with three Trolls around it. Bilbo attempted to snatch something from the trolls to bring back to the Dwarves, to show that he was a 1st class burgular, for everyone knows that trolls have large pocket books; however, he was caught and the Dwarves who attempted to help him were caught as well. They were saved by Gandalf, and found the trolls cave were Bilbo found an elvish dagger he would later name Sting. Bilbo and his companions travelled to Rivendell and across the Misty Mountains. In the Misty Mountains, the companions encountered and fled from the Goblin King and his immense forces. Bilbo unfortunately lost direction and fell into a dark, gaping hole of some sort. Luckily he survived the fall and crawled his way through the pitch black tunnel using his hobbit nose and hands. What he didn't expect was to find a ring along the way. Bilbo thought nothing of it, and put it in his back pocket. This ring was indefinitely the One Ring, forged by the dark lord Sauron. Bilbo soon found its recent bearer Gollum, who posessed it for many years. Bilbo and Gollum had a memorable riddle game, where if Bilbo won, Gollum would show him the way out. But Gollum was not satisfied with Bilbo's final riddle, and, while mourning his loss, found that his 'precious' ring was gone. Not shortly after Gollum realized what was indeed in Bilbo's back pocket after all. The creature paddled back on his boat towards Bilbo, but upon putting the ring on, Bilbo dissapeared. After his escape, Bilbo reunited with his companions and after traveled through Mirkwood Forest, and eventually reached Erebor. Here, after the mountain had been reclaimed by Thorin Oakenshield, the Battle of Five Armies took place. Beorn, Beorning chieftain, joined the travellers in their fight against an army of Orcs. During his journey to the Lonely Mountain, Bilbo also found the One Ring, and was given a chain-mail shirt of Mithril. Rivendell Bilbo was the bearer of the One Ring for many decades, ignorant of its significance. However, by TA 3001, the Ring had begun to affect him. He did not appear to have aged at all, although he felt older and thin inside. He decided that he wanted to partake in one more adventure, before he found a place to settle down and finish his account of the Quest for the Lonely Mountain. Bilbo at some point taught Samwise Gamgee various bits of poetry and told him tales of the elder days, Bilbo also taught Sam how to write. On September 22, a farewell Birthday Party was held in his honour, where he announced his intention to leave the Shire. On the same day, Bilbo left the One Ring and his home of Bag End in the possession of his relative, Frodo Baggins. After his departure, Bilbo accompanied three Dwarves to Dale and the Lonely Mountain, before finally settling in Rivendell. There, he met Aragorn and Elrond. Between TA 3003 and TA 3018, Bilbo worked on the written account of his adventures, in a book that would later be known as the Red Book of Westmarch. He also studied the Elvish language and compiled a three-volume history of the Elder Days which he called Translations from the Elvish. He composed the poem All that is Gold Does Not Glitter for Aragorn as well as a much longer poem about Earendil during his stay at Rivendell. In October TA 3018, Frodo arrived at Rivendell. Bilbo learnt that his nephew was on a quest to destroy the One Ring. However, he remained in Rivendell while Frodo travelled south. After Frodo returned, Bilbo had noticeably aged, partially freed from the Ring's effect, although he continued to desire it. Since Bilbo had been a ring-bearer, he was allowed to accompany Frodo to the Undying Lands. On September 22, TA 3021, Bilbo turned 131, and became the oldest Hobbit in Middle-earth. On September 29, he, Gandalf, Elrond, Galadriel and Frodo boarded a ship docked at the Grey Havens and sailed away from Middle-earth. Category:Characters